Dark Secrets
by Bandit Novice
Summary: Mikuo and Miku are twins who go to Crypton High; they've been close and rarely fought. Suddenly during summer break Miku has been distancing herself from Mikuo after freshman year. Mikuo is getting worried about her only to find out that his suspicions of her having and an eating disorder is becoming obvious. Read to find out. COMPLETE
1. First Day

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Miku POV

"Ugh I need to lose weight." Miku thought to herself.

As I look in the mirror I only see nothingness, I really need to lose weight. I go downstairs as usual Mikuo is already to go to school.

"Hey Miku you ready?" asks Mikuo.

"Sure Mikuo."

I run out the door to catch the bus. I see Rin and Len waiting for the bus, Rin and Len are freshmen in Crypton High. Luka, Kaito, Meiko, and Gakupo are Sophmores along with Mikuo and I. Most students know that Meiko is the toughest girl in the school. According to Kaito she's been in the wrestling team since freshman year and takes weight training as her gym class each year.

At School

Mikuo's POV

"Hey Len I can't believe today is the first day of school." Mikuo states

"I know Mikuo" says Len.

"As a word of advice Len don't get Meiko angry, she's the toughest girl in the school." Mikuo says.

"How is Meiko the toughest girl in school?" asks Rin.

"Last year during a wrestling tournament a student's dad told him that he would give him $200 if he made Meiko cry and beg for mercy but Meiko proved him and made the boy cry and beg for mercy. Now people are saying that Meiko is the toughest girl in school." says Mikuo.

"Wow I bet Meito has bragging rights now and no one tries to mess with Meiko." says Rin.

In class

Rin's POV

I walk into my first period Len and I have the same classes. I take the seat next to a foreign exchange student and Len sits on my left. The teacher walks in and tells us to rise and bow. It's kind of interesting learning the other student's names; some students thought I was a guy and was Len's twin brother. In addition the teacher would confuse our voices because she thought my voice belonged to Len and Len's voice was my own. We did the usual first day of school event.

Mikuo POV

Miku is in my class and people never understood why I still sound like my twin sister. Miku was a kind energenic girl. Many of the guys in the class would have flirted with her, until they learned that she was friends with Meiko, they didn't want to get on Meiko's bad side and if she wasn't there they would get beaten up by one of the wrestlers. Our teachers would accidently call me Miku because they forget that the o isn't silent in my name.

Lunch

Miku POV

Miku eats her lunch with Mikuo, Len, Rin, Luka, Kaito, and Meiko. Everyone is laughing at Rin and Len's story about first period.

"They thought I was Rin's voice and Rin's voice was mine." says Len.

"Len you sorta sound like a girl so I can see why they thought you were Rin." Miku claims.

"Miku how to I sound like a girl?" asks Len.

"For one you haven't started puberty yet. But don't worry Rin is already late; but she could start puberty when you start." says Miku.

"Len that means you need to be eating more meat." says Kaito.

"How do you think I got this?" says Meiko. Meiko flexes her left arm to show her bisceps which had some muscle but was whole lot less than what the boys in her wrestling team had.

"So that's why boys don't try to get into a physical fight with you." says Rin.

"Rin save my spot." Miku says in a hurry.

"Okay Miku." says Rin.

I walk to the bathroom and no one is in it. I run into a stall and start to throw up in the toilet. I recover and wash myself up and rinse out my mouth in the sink. I go back to the table and act like nothing happened. Meiko wasn't at the table and I see her talking to her teamates at another table.

"Kaito ask Meiko out to homecoming." says Len.

"I don't know" says Kaito who's blushing at the comment.

"You need to; she even admitted to having a crush on you Kaito." say Rin.

Len POV

"Kaito she told Rin when you left to go to the bathroom in science class." I say in a confident way.

"I don't know if I should." says Kaito.

"Just wear your Kimono to homecoming. Meiko is might wear a yukata to homecoming." says Miku.

"You'll be fine Kaito stop worrying" says Rin.

"Why would I want to wear a Kimono to homecoming? I'm just going to start this tradition of having two homecoming couples an eastern one and a western one." Kaito complains.

"If you want Meiko's parents to like you you better be confortable wearing traditional garments." replies Gakupo.

"You're not helping Gakupo". Says Luka who later slaps Gakupo for the comment.

"Luka you're such a tsundere at times. But that's why I still love you." Gakupo replies.

"Didn't Meiko wear a Yukata to school one time?" asks Miku

"Oh yeah I remember, Rin and Len too bad you weren't here to see it. However she wore a Yukata because she dropped out of a bet. When she wore the Yukata a lot of boys who weren't in our grade were asking who the pretty girl in the Yukata was. It was so funny and when they found out it was Meiko, they were all suprised. Only Kaito, Miku, Gakupo, and I were the only ones who knew it was Meiko. But Gakupo did it too when he didn't score in the last 10 seconds of basketball practice." says Luka.

"Wow you must have guts to do something like that. I never seen a girl wear a Victorian dress to school." says Rin. The bell rings and everyone goes to their classes.

* * *

Photo credit /Loriset/collections/24745054-miku-x-mikuo


	2. Lunch

Time Skip Two weeks later

Miku and Mikuo's Home

Mikuo POV

Miku where have you been, you're late.

"I was at Rin's house helping her out with her class project."

Are you going to eat dinner? Dad is going to buy us some food, are you hungry?

"I already ate at Rin's house." says Miku.

Miku lied, she didn't eat anything at Rin's house and she feels sick to her stomach. Miku goes to her room and sleeps.

"I wonder what's wrong with Miku." Mikuo thought to himself as he got up to turn off the TV.

Mikuo is getting worried about Miku because she never eats with the family anymore.

"Hey Mikuo." says my dad who walks in.

"Mikuo what's wrong. You look like something is bothering you. I got you and Miku some food." says Al who's holding food.

"It's nothing. Miku already ate at Rin's house." I reply.

I get the food from my dad and eat it at the table. I feel that something is wrong with Miku but it might be that time of month for her and she's always in a bad mood when it comes. I finish my food and go to my room.

Miku POV

Miku is in her room takes out her painkillers and takes two pills to get rid of her pain. Miku looks at herself in the mirror. She sees nothing; she thinks she's fat. Miku wasn't fat she was beyond skinny but she refused to believe she was really skinny. A person could see her bones if she wasn't always wearing baggy clothes. Miku sleeps on her bed and thinks about what she's going to do tomorrow.

The next Day

Mikuo POV

I go to my counselor's office before first period. "Can I see please? I go to his office."

"Mikuo it's the first time I seen you in my office. Is something bothering you?" says my counselor.

"Yes, can you please close the door? It's about Miku." I reply.

"Whats bothering you about her?" he asks.

"I've noticed for the past 3 month's Miku and I have been becoming distant. She never eats with me at the table and she might be making excuses for not eating."

"Have you noticed anything different about her?" he asks.

"I noticed yesterday and many other times before she leaves to go to the bathroom after she eats. I even noticed when I do the laundry her pants sizes changed. She used to be a 4 short now she's wears around a 00 long. Yesterday she was complaining that it was cold at night even though it was hot; when I hugged her, her body felt different. She felt like just skin and bone. I don't know what I should do." I explain

"Based on your description she might have an eating disorder. Would you like me talk to her about it?" asks.

"No I just want you to pretend like we never spoke." I reply

I walk out of office and I get a pass to go to my first period. As I got there I see that Miku was struggling to stay awake. I feel that she's just not a morning person but when lunch comes around she will be okay and awake. "Miku wake up." whispers Luka. Miku wakes up and starts writing on her paper.

Lunch

Miku's POV

"Rin what is your homecoming plans." asks Luka.

"I don't know Luka. You should go out with Gakupo" says Rin.

"Ha you think I'm that crazy date him." replies Luka.

"Come on Luka He's the only boy in the school that's taller than you. You're what, almost 6ft and Gakupo is like about 6ft 5; maybe 7ft if he wears heels with his yukata." Len states.

"It's not my fault I have Russian blood I'm already taller than my dad and he is 5ft 6; my mom's only 5ft 4." Luka complains.

"Yeah and Luka sounds more like a Russian name than a Japanese name" Kaito says.

"Also I think you two would make a great couple." I say to Luka.

"Miku you should probably date Len; he looks like your type." says Luka.

"I will date him but until he's taller than me we're just friends for now."

"Come on even Oliver is interested in Rin." says Luka.

"I guess could." I was forced to admit it but I sorta like Len a little.

I imediately sneak into the bathroom, as always no one is around. I go into the stall and begin to purge in the toilet. I feel sick to my stomach and I imediately go back before Rin and Luka get worried about me. I see that Meiko is talking to Rin and Luka.

"Hey did I miss anything?" I ask trying to hide what I was doing earlier.

"No Miku." says Rin.

I hear the bell ring and I go to my classes. I quickly run to my classes and meet up with Mikuo.

"Miku I want to talk to you afterschool about something." says Mikuo. Let me guess homecoming plans.

"Maybe" replies Mikuo. We both walk to our class.

Class

Mikuo POV.

I walk into my class I sit next to Gakupo. We talk about our Homecoming plans. As an early senior prank some students in the class had a board of missing girls who were in our class. We look at the board and it gives each girls name, age, and occupation. I grab my phone and take a picture of it. It has Meiko who apparently is 25 and is a Samurai. Miku is 19 and is a princess of some made-up kingdom. Luka is 30 and is a fisherman. Rin is 16 and a runaway who has no occupation but is somehow missing.

"Which guy in our class is willing to cross dress?" Gakupo whispered in my ear.

My teacher walked in and tells us to do our warm up. A lot of girls in our class was absent. He asks us if they know where they were and one student said look at the board. He was confused but at least had a sense of humor. The teacher takes a picture of list.

"Wait why is Meiko a samurai? She's not in the army. She's not, but she's in the wrestling team get it, because she's the toughest girl in the school." one student claims.

My teacher finally got the joke but asked why a list of missing girls. A student showed him the song Duke Venomania's Madness PV and he got what the board was a reference to.

"Now which boy is going to cross dress?" he asks.

"I look at Gakupo and suggested that he would cross dress."

"No way Gakupo is going to cross dress; he's too tall. Maybe Kaito, because he's kind of short but looks like a girl. Put a blonde wig on him and he'll pass for a European model in a Victorian dress." says another student.

I heard Kaito laugh and he gender bends his voice mimics the lyrics for the cross dresser both the girl and the man.

"Hey Meito where's Meiko at?" I asks as I write my name on my paper.

"There was an emergency meeting this period so Meiko might be late." Meito replies writing the answer to some equations on his paper.

"I see because I was wondering how she'll react to the board." I ask.

"She'll be cool with it, but I'm not sure what the others might react." Meito responds chuckling a little.

I look around and begin to do my classwork; Miku was on my mind the whole school day. Meiko was late and gave the teacher her pass.

"Hey Meiko's returned" says a student. Meiko looks at the board and smirks at her description.

"Wouldn't Gakuko be the samurai as well?" Meiko asks.

I laugh but Meiko didn't slap me this time; she like the toughest girl in the school. Next period Meito and Gakupo are in my fourth period class the last period of the day. We both do our classwork and talk about how are day.

"Mikuo you should find a girlfriend; Lenka looks like your type of girl." Meito suggests.

"No way Rinto is going to beat up Mikuo." Gakupo replies.

I ignore Meito and Gakupo; I'm continued to worry about Miku. The bell rang. Kaito told me that he's going to stay afterschool with Meiko who has wrestling practice. I rush home to meet with Miku.

Author's notes

IloveyugiohGX39 I have this document pre-typed I was trying to make the pages smaller since I didn't have page break. This may happen to a few chapters in this story.


	3. Reassurance

Home

Miku POV

"Ugh finally the school day is over and time for the weekends, luckily our teacher are against giving us homework over the weekend." I thought to myself.

I go to my room only to be stopped by Mikuo.

"Mikuo leave me alone." I complain.

"Miku I'm worried about you; something's wrong with you. Why have you been avoiding me all the time" Mikuo complains.

I'm fine just leave me alone; go bother your girlfriend." I reply getting agitated.

"Miku you need to eat; I know you're not eating because your always purging after we eat and you always blame the seafood you ate earlier." replies Mikuo.

"Just leave me alone Mikuo." I complain.

I walk into my room; I feel like he's lying; I'm still fat and need to lose weight. I collapse on my bed and pull the covers over me; I always been cold this past week and my body feels weak. I look in the mirror I see nothing; I can hear Mikuo typing on his computer. I fall asleep.

Mikuo POV

I sit down at my laptop and begin doing research; said that she may have an eating disorder but I don't know. I take a look at an article and realize that he was right because Miku has been purging and starving herself. I borrowed her brush one time and it was full of her hair and it was two shades lighter than it normally is. Damn it, I wished I caught on to this sooner; who knows how long this has been going on. She's been making me some really good food but refuses to eat it. I decide to check up on her and see her sleeping on her bed. I walk downstairs and watch some TV. I get some popcorn and begin eating. As usual I fall asleep on the couch to be awoken by my dad.

"Hey Mikuo get up. What's wrong is something bothering you?" asks Al.

"No dad nothings bothering me." I reply.

"Mikuo I know something is wrong; why are you crying in your sleep?"

I wipe my eyes to find that he was right.

"Mikuo tell me whats wrong with you?" Al reasures.

"Can we talk at a place where Miku isn't around?" I suggest

"Of course Mikuo." Al states.

We walk outside to the shed.

"Mikuo whats wrong. I'm worried about Miku, we've been becoming distant; I'm already jealous of Rin and Len because they aren't going through what I'm experiencing." I say almost close to breaking.

"Mikuo it's going to be okay." Al replies trying to reassure Mikuo.

"No, it's not Miku is hurting herself every day we even got into a fight about her being too skinny." I say almost crying.

"Mikuo why did you fight with your sister?" Al asks with a stern voice

"I just wanted to make sure she was okay because she's been avoiding us." Mikuo complains.

"What do you mean by us?" Al asks.

"My friends and I." Mikuo says his voice trembling.

"Mikuo, Miku is just going through a phase she's going to be okay. It's okay for you to worry about her, but you should sometimes need to give her space." Al reassures.

I look at my dad and see that he's right. I decide to go back and do my usual Friday schedule which is play video games and sleep. I begin to play some war games with Len, Kaito, Gakupo, and Meito on playstation live.

"Kaito so what do you think about the rebellion." Gakupo asks.

"I think this war is pointless what are we even fighting about? Who's exactly the leader of the red team?" Kaito asks.

"Germaine Avadona (Meiko) a rebel spy." replies Gakupo.

"We need to get rid of her and fast; she's never dies and any attempt to lure her in on a trap results in her luring us into our trap. Len, Meito, and Meiko never lose in this game." replies Mikuo.

"Kaito, Avadona is in range approach with caution, she's armed and dangerous watch for her traps." Gakupo exclaims.

"I found her!" I shout and start shooting.

"Wait that's a civilian." Kaito claims.

"Blue team deduction 1 point!" the game said.

"Mikuo I told you to be careful with her traps her team has a lot of cash and they use a lot of scapegoats disguised a players on their teams since they're the rebels."

Kaito claims.

"Well you lost to your girlfriend twice in this game." I claim.

"I would have won if you hadn't fired shots near where I was." Kaito complains

Even though they switch teams they never lose a match. Meiko's the leader and Len is second in command; Meito is the like the long lost brother of Meiko who's a low ranking officer. I keep on playing 4 matches until I lost interest. I immediately take off my headset and go upstairs to check up on Miku.

As I walk up the stairs I check up on Miku who's still sleeping in her room proably tired from working all day at school. I walk downstairs to type on my computer out of boredom. I should give Miku some space she clearly needs it and I leave her alone and decide to hang out with Len and we agree to meet up at the mall.


	4. Mall

At the Mall

Len POV

I look at Mikuo who has a worried expression on his face. He hasn't touched his burger I've already scarfed mine down and asked him if something was wrong.

"No Len I'm fine. Why are you and Rin always close to each other?" Mikuo asks looking at his burger.

"I don't know it's just a sibling thing we were always close, Rin was always the stronger twin. What about you; who was the stronger twin?" I reply

"I was even though Miku was the oldest by 5 minutes. I don't know, Miku and I have been getting distant?" replies Mikuo.

"I understand what you mean; Rin and I were distant in middle school, I didn't know why but it was just a phase twins tend to go through. Once we were in high school we were closer. The only time we talked was when we were at the dinner table but Rin would just pretend like I wasn't there and would just quickly eat her food and leave the dinner table. Mikuo, I wouldn't worry about it, Miku's just going through a phase." says Len

"You're probably right nothing is wrong with Miku." Mikuo responds eating his burger.

What Len didn't know is that Rin has been cutting and doing drugs; with all the pressure from school to do well and that school determines what your life. He never realized that she was always out partying; he only had one class with her which was History. He was in all AP Classes where she was in standard classes so the only time they saw each other was on A days which was standard history, his school didn't have an Honors or AP History classes.

Rin POV

I'm hanging out with Meiko I see Len at the mall but Meiko and I fail to notice him with Mikuo. Ugh my head is throbbing, so I tell Meiko that I left something at a store that I needed to retrieve it. I promised to meet up with her at the food court. I run outside making sure that Meiko isn't looking. I quietly walk down the alley behind the mall. I hide behind the dumpster and pull a lighter out and light up a cigarette. I take four puffs and take out my knife and cut my arm a little. I put out the bud and throw it into the dumpster. I look out and conceal the knife and pack into my pocket inside my jacket; then I spray myself with heavy perfume to hide the cigarette smell on my body while eating four breath mints and spray. I put some wrappings on my cut on my arm. I walk inside the mall and find Meiko; we continued to shop around getting new clothes. I walked past Len again so I pretend not to know him.

"Meiko how was wrestling practice?" I ask.

"It was okay I'm now a medium weight." Meiko states with pride in her voice.

"So what got you to cut your hair it used to be long in middle school?" I ask.

"Well I got tired of washing it and also I lost a bet so I had a good excuse to cut it." Meiko responds.

"You look older with your hair short but you can pull it off because you're Japanese and some girls have their hair short." I respond.

"Yeah I see you're point Rin, but also I knew I was going to be doing wrestling I was planning on cutting my hair so the boys can't grab it so I can't get out of their grip. Rin you should grow out your hair so people won't call you Len or Rinto." Meiko responds.

"Oh yeah I'm friends with Rinto because our teachers kept call us by each other's name so we decided to meet and now we're friends. If I grow out my hair then the teachers are going to call me Lenka." I respond.

"You have a point Rin. I still don't get why people keep mistaking Miku and Mikuo for each other. At least most of my teachers don't have Meito then they'll be having trouble distinguishing our voices from each other. My voice is slightly deeper than Meito's." Meiko replies

"Sensei Akita, can't tell us apart; Len's hair is longer than mine and you can tell because he puts it up in a ponytail. I have to use hairpins so the girls in the bathroom don't think I'm a guy." Rin says sarcastically.

"Rin sort of look like a guy from the back; I'm the same way too. Sometimes when I'm in the halls some of Meito's friends would think I'm him. He has shorter hair than me my hair is semi shoulder length. Even when I wore a pink hoodie they still thought I was Meiko." Meiko claims

"I guess boys don't pay too much attention to looks, but if they thought you were Meito even with the pink hoodie on then I don't know how they recognize each other." Rin suggests.

"Ha I guess we'll never understand boys." Meiko responds

Mikuo POV

I saw Meiko and Rin earlier but I guess no guy in our grade wants to mess with her because she already dislocated one of her opponents shoulder. I get some new clothes to wear since I'm starting to outgrow my shirts. Len and I have a decent conversation about my style. I look at the shirts and pants and get ones that fit me and I see Len get a normal white t-shirt and short shorts. Yeah short shorts are a thing that's suddenly became popular among teenage boys. However the rule with it is that the boy has to be skinny like Len but he can't pull it off if he's slightly muscular like Kaito and Meito.

"So Len what did you think about homecoming?" I ask.

"It was okay, Kaito wore a Yukata and Meiko wore a Kimono so that was cool. Rin wore some Victorian dress and Oliver wore some traditional European garb. I guess going traditional is a thing now for homecoming." Len states.

"Yeah we can blame Meiko for losing a bet. But I think Meiko looks amazing in a Kimono." I reply

"I think the same too, Rin and I can pull it off even though we're European. Even Miku looks amazing in a kimono." Len jokes.

"Sure she does." Mikuo says blushing a little.

Mikuo and Len leave the store with their new clothes; they go their own ways. Mikuo decides to go home; he takes the alleyway one of the quietest places. I see a girl in a hoodie walking past me; I ignore it and enter my house. I walk inside go to my room and drop my bag on my bed I go downstairs to make some microwave popcorn and watch some TV. I look at my phone and play a mobile game on it while watching TV. I play for a while until the popcorn is ready and I eat it while watching my shows.

(A/N: Who's the girl in the hoodie?)

Disclaimer: I'm not saying that doing drugs and cutting is the answer to everything. If you need help you should get it before its too late. I depicted Rin doing drugs and is for artistic purposes only. Also I needed her for a future chapter.


	5. Cafe

At School 2 Weeks Later

Miku POV

As I walk into one of the stalls during 3rd period I didn't expect to see anyone there. I begin to throw up painfully into the toilet. I feel weak. I hear someone walk in its Meiko; she asks me if I was okay becuase she heard me throw up painfully. Meiko I'm fine leave me alone.

"Miku I know something is wrong. You're always using the bathroom after you eat? How long have you been doing this; this isn't normal." Meiko replies.

"I'm fine it's what I get for eating cafeteria food." I reply trying to recover.

"No you're not fine this is becoming a habit; you need to stop. This isn't healthy for you. I understand you think your fat but you're not your beyond being skinny and help." replies Meiko.

"Just leave me alone, go make out with your boyfriend." I managed to say.

I shove Meiko but she doesn't budge. Meiko shoves me back and pushes me into the wall. Meiko finds an inanimous object and throws it across the bathroom. I see that she punches the wall with all her strength and I hear a crack and her fingers were bruised and bleeding slightly. I hate my life everyone is turning on me. I can't take it anymore, everyone left me and I'm all alone. I walk out of the bathroom grasping my shoulder. It hurts bad and might be broken so I just go back to class. I walk in and work on the paper on my desk until the bell rings.

My last period of the day was art one of my easiest classes. Yowane Sensei is my teacher we don't do much in her class she has us do painting and basic art lessons. The girls I sit with we have decent conversations. My class goes on without end when the bell rings I leave the class to go home. I walk to my house and unlock the door, and quickly run up the stairs to my room.

Mikuo POV

I walk inside the house and get something to eat; I grab some leftover steak and pasta to make a large burrito out of it. The fridge is always empty since I've started puberty. My voice is getting slightly deeper but if I talk in a high pitch I sound like Miku which was ironic. I'm getting worried about Miku so I decide to check the calendar on the fridge and see that she's already late by like a lot of days.

I've been wondering what's happening between us. It seemed that after mom died 1 week in a car crash after we graduated 8th grade Miku and I have been becoming distant. I look at my pictures on my phone and check for any clues if there's was anything that lead to her being distant. I look at the picture of Miku and I during the graduation; I've found nothing so I go during 9th grade when it was our first day of High school. As I looked at the picture I noticed that Miku was solemn and I zoom in a little toward her body and notice that she looks like she lost a lot of weight, everyone else was normal except her; I even compared her to Meiko and Luka. She a lot skinnier than them. Meiko still had long hair then before she cut it off.

As I went further I see that my suspicions were right all along she was getting skinnier and skinnier and her clothes were getting baggier. I get my laptop out and bring up the article I found about eating disorders. There was only problem she had symptoms of both (1) Miku was starving herself and (2) She would purge. Suddenly I hear Miku run up the stairs and I hear her vomiting painfully. As she walked out I confronted her and tried to comfort her; only to check my suspicions. So I hug her body and feel her stomach and I can only feel her bones.

"Miku are you okay? I heard you vomiting." I ask.

"Yeah I'm fine. I just ate something bad earlier it's not a big deal." Miku says.

"Alright, if you don't feel good just tell me okay." I say reassuringly

"Yeah I know Mikuo." Miku says showing a fake smile.

"Miku I'm worried about you." I say

"Why?" Miku asks

"I feel like we're becoming distant after mom died." I say

"Yeah I feel the same way too; I wasn't sure what happened." Miku replies.

"We need to do something together as twins again. There's this resturant I wanted to try we should go together." I reply

"That sounds nice Mikuo, when are we going?" Miku asks.

"How about tomrrow for lunch?" I suggest.

Time skip

2 hours later

Miku POV

I just finished my biology homework and I study for my calc test tomorrow. I decide to look in the mirror and I clean my comb and brush my hair. Mikuo is typing up his English paper. My stomach starts to hurt so I take some painkillers and go to bed.

The Next Day

Mikuo POV

"Miku get up!" I shout shaking Miku so she could wake up.

"Come on lets go to that restaurant I told you I wanted to try with you. It's a Saturday you're usually up by now!" I shout.

I hear Miku groaning a little and she throws a pillow at me and gets up and tells me to get out so she could change. I quickly change into my new t-shirt and pants and a tie for flare. I hear the door open and Miku and I walk to the cafe. As we walked; I made sure I had a reservation for two. As we walked in I see Rin and Len at a table and we somehow where seated next to them. I looked at Rin and she looked solemn not the cheerful Rin I was used to. The waiter got us some bread and butter; I look at Miku she doesn't eat it; she just looks at it. I see her sip her water and we just had some conversation.

"Miku I told you this cafe was great." I state

"Yeah it's okay." Miku says solemly.

"Is something bothering you Miku?" Mikuo asks.

"No it's nothing." Miku replies.

"Miku why are we getting distant?" I ask.

"I always thought you we're avoiding me." Miku responds.

"I really wasn't I wanted to be with you but you're always hanging out with Rin or Luka. I thought you we're staying away from me so you could cope with mom's death." I say.

"I got over it after a month how about you?" Miku replies

"I never got over it, I was always closer to mom than dad." I managed to reply.

Our food comes and I see that Miku is eating it. Okay now I regretted this cafe becuase their portions are small. I wished we just went to a cafe; Miku needs to be eating more fat in her diet. We talk for a while; our check came and we paid and left the cafe. We both went home and Miku goes straight to the room. I decide to hide my stash of the bread from the restaurant. Then I go to my room.

Author's notes:

 **This is meant to be a cliff hanger for the next chapter.**

Review answers

IloveyugioGX93: I saw your reviews. Thanks for the input I fixed the issues in this chapter and the next chapters.


	6. Finding Out

Mikuo POV

As I walk up the stairs I hear a thud and run to Miku's room and find her on the ground passed out I call dad. We rush her to the hospital; the doctors ask us what happened and we tell them that she just passed out in her room. The doctors decided to do some tests on her; they did her vitals and find that she had an irregular heartbeat. I look at her worried and when the doctor lifted her shirt I regretted doubting ; she was just skin and bone all her fat was gone from her starving herself. The doctor immediately rushed her to ICU due to her condition; the doctors have tried desperately for the past 2 hours to stablize her. They gave her an IV and injected some nutrient supplement into her body and she managed to stablize, the doctors has put her onto a respiratory support device to help her breath on her own.

Why did I ignore the warning signs; I appeared to be right but she didn't listen to me. I walk outside of the room and I see Len with a worried expression on his face. I ask him what's wrong because this is the first time I saw someone I know in the hospital. I look at the door to the room Rin was in.

"Len what's wrong, what happened?" I asks only to see that he's depressed.

"Rin committed suicide in the bathroom. Why are you here?" Len says trembling worried about his twin.

"Miku collapsed in her room; we just found out she passed out because of her eating disorder. She's in critical condition" I managed to reply.

"I should have seen this sooner; the doctor says that when they did a blood test there was a positive drug response." Len says groaning parting his hair to the side.

"I feel bad that we both didn't see this coming sooner. What led to Rin wanting to commit suicide?" I asks

"I don't know Mikuo. Rin and I would be in the same class together in middle school but she would ignore me and pretend I'm not there. Once we were in high school it felt like that she wanted to hang out with me but being in all AP classes I had a lot of homework. Therefore, I couldn't spend some time with her. She would go out to parties and I think she started using drugs. I wish she told me; this wouldn't have happened." Len replies.

"Miku and I started becoming distant after my mom died. We never talked to each other." I say.

"Len, Rin is awake want to come in?" Miriam asks.

"Yes mom. Mikuo I have to see you later." Len states.

I walk into Miku's room the doctors got her to stabilize. They took her off the respirator but put in the nasal respiratory device and I see that she's awake. I rub my hand on her forehead. She had a whole life ahead of her. The doctor walked in and asked me to come with her. We walked into her office and she asked me some family questions.

"Mikuo I know your sister is in the hospital but after she recovers she can't be around you for a few months." The doctor says.

"Why?" I ask.

"She has an eating disorder, and its best that she's not around anyone close to her. The fact that she's your twin won't help her get better. She may need some therapy she seemed insecure about her image and she has all the symptoms of it. She needs therapy." The doctor responds.

"Yeah she was always going to the bathroom after we ate." Mikuo suggests.

"She never mentioned that." the doctor says calmly.

"What! Even Meiko caught her purging in the bathroom at school last week. I even heard her vomit painfully in the bathroom one time." Mikuo shouts.

"So one of her friends heard her purging. Is this a normal pattern?" The doctor responds.

"Yeah it became a normal pattern; she denies she needs help. One time we got into an argument of her being too skinny. In middle school she used to be a 4 short. Now she's a 00 long. Also she always wears baggy shirts to conceal her problem." I reply

"She tells me she wants to eat again but whenever she eats she always purges; and starves herself for 2 days to lose the weight. She wants to stop but she can't. Its looks like a cycle and the therapy will help her break it

The doctor continued to ask family questions she brings in Al and asks him some family questions. The doctor assumes that Miku's eating disorder can be linked to the death of her mother but feels like there is more to it than that.

Len POV

I walk into the room I see that Rin's up and breathing. There are scars and cuts on her arms and chest; she smelled like an ashtray. I asks her if she's okay.

"Rin are you okay?" I ask.

"Rin your brother is asking you a question." Miriam suggests.

"Huh, I'm okay." Rin answers hoarsely.

"Rin why were you hiding the cuts from us? This isn't you." Len ask.

"I don't know. It doesn't matter anyway." Rin replies

"Rin I'm worried about you. Look one cut could mean the end and you'll die. I don't want to lose you. You're my twin and I care about you." Len replies

"No one cares about me I'm hopeless. I'm better off dead; everyone likes you and you're the smarter twin out of both of us. Why were you always avoiding me Len?" Rin replies getting agitated.

"I wasn't avoiding you. I wanted to be with you, but school kept getting in the way and we're never in the same classes anymore. I guessed on most of the problems on the multiple choice test and I ended up in all the AP classes where you were put in the regular classes. We both know you're the stronger twin. Why didn't you get help?" Len replies

"I was afraid and I didn't know what to do. I didn't think it will be this bad. I guess you knew the whole time." Rin replies.

"Yeah I found your pack in your desk. Why didn't you tell me it was this serious?" I reply

"Rin suicide and doing drugs is never the answer. You should get some help. How much do smoke a day?" Miriam says calmly.

"I only smoked on the weekends and its only half a pack. I've been doing it one week after school started." Rin states solemnly.

I feel that Rin is going to need help. She's addicted and she had some signs of nicotine addiction but I ignored it because I thought it was just puberty kicking in. The doctor comes in and injects two substances to help with her addiction withdrawal and cold symptoms. He changes the bandages on her arm and chest because they were soiled. She falls back asleep and the doctor gets a flashlight and shines it into her mouth and finds that she has cold sores on her mouth. Rin looked like she was 16 even though she was 14. The doctor woke her up so she can take her albuterol. He grabbed a mouthpiece from the drawer and connects it with the inhaler; has her breath in and out. She falls back asleep and is coughing a little. I'm worried about Miku because I wanted to date her but now she might not live becuase of her eating disorder. The people I care about are both in the hospital.


	7. Solace

The next day

At the hospital

Miku POV

My head is throbbing; I feel sick to my stomach. My dad took off from work so he could be with me; the nurse comes in and gives me a dose of painkillers. I realize what's happening with me. The adolescence physiatrist walks into my room and asks my dad to leave the room so we could have an easier conversation and reduce the tension in the room.

"Miku I would like to show you some pictures and I want you tell me what you see." The physiatrist asks.

"I see a girl who's normal on the left and the right looks like she's skin and bone." I say.

"Very good Miku. These are the pictures of you; I want you to tell me what you see in these." the physiatrist asks

I look at the pictures of my body. The left is a picture of Mikuo and I at a park last December and the right is present day. I look at it carefully and I just got a reality check.

"I don't know what to say." I managed to reply.

"It's okay you're not alone I would say 1 in 200 girls will develop an eating disorder." she replies

"Why did this have to happen to me?" I say shyly.

"Has anything happened this past year or any sudden change? Did you move or any issues in school?" she asks.

"No nothing happened. It was never this bad. It started after freshman year I started when I ate really bad seafood. Then it became a habit afterward. I've tried to stop but I can't. Whenever I threw up I felt like I was helping my body stay healthy and getting rid of the poison." I reply.

"Miku I'm trying to help you. I've seen girls go through the same thing and it was a lot worse than what you have. What we are going to do is that we will try to help you break the cycle. Once its broken we gradually help you eat better and have you attend a support group for girls that have the same problem as you. We'll help you avoid having relapse; you can see your twin again." She says reassuringly.

"Mikuo doesn't care about me anyway. What's the point anyway of getting help? Sure I'll be fine but I'm nothing but a burden to him." I reply getting agitated.

"Miku that's not true, he told me that he's worried about you. He even went to his counselor to get help because he doesn't even know what to do. He tried to get help from his counselor to find out what's wrong with you. He complained that you were always avoiding him and you both got into a fight about your body." She says calmly.

"I know, but I still can't accept the fact that I'm underweight. I'm always been overweight." I reply

"Miku when I checked your chart when you were younger you were normal but you started dropping when you started high school. We'll help get you to a healthy weight." She says reassuringly.

I look at the doctor and I finally accept the fact that I'm underweight.

Mikuo POV

"Dad why did we ignore the warning signs before this happened." I ask.

"Maybe it's something that only your mother would have understood." my dad suggests.

"But how long do you think she's been doing this?" I ask.

"I don't know. It could be from pressure, school, maybe she never really got over the death of your mother. I should have taken off that week after she died." my dad replies.

"I did research but Miku didn't have the symptoms that matched one but she had symptoms of both. So, I just thought it was just puberty kicking in." I suggest.

"She should have went to her checkup last Thursday and we would have found the disorder earlier. Ms. Kagamine says that Len's stressing about Miku and Rin. He had a crush on her but never had the ability to ask her out." my dad responds.

"I know but she's in denial; she thinks she's fat but she's really skinny She needs help I don't know what to do I wish mom was here."

I walk outside of Miku's room I see Len who's trying to figure out what to do. He asks me if Miku's okay. I tell him that she's still in denial but she's doing okay. I ask him how Rin's doing and he says she's okay. We both talk about what's going on.

"Mikuo I always wondered why Rin and Miku had to hide their problems from us. Like last week I noticed that Rin was always in her room and she never left unless she had to go to the bathroom. She was always wearing heavy perfume but I guess since we found out that she was addicted to tobacco it would explain why she never wanted to be with us. She never wanted to be with dad because he would have found out that she smokes." Len says.

"Same with Miku she never wanted to hang out with me after my mom died, she wore baggy clothing. I was right that she had an eating disorder but I decided to ignore it." I say.

"I sometimes miss the times when Rin and I were close." Len says.

"I know it seems after my mom died Miku and I were becoming distant." I say.


	8. Support

The Following day

Miku POV

I look around my room; the doctor walks in and puts me into a wheelchair and takes me to a room with a group of other girls. They all had the same problem as me. This must be the support group the adolescence doctor was talking about. The doctor I was talking to yesterday walks in and has us share our story of how we got this way. Some tears were shed and every girl supporting one another. Then I was my turn; I tell them how I'm a twin and this issue started being noticed this year. I admit that my habit started freshman year and it started a month after my mom died in a car crash. Many girls admitted to being abused and always thought they were fat.

"My brother was the one who spotted the disorder before I came here. I always thought I was overweight and then I realized that I was hurting my body. Now I don't feel alone now. My brother tried many times to have me eat a lot but I ended up throwing up afterward. I don't know why I started doing it." I claim.

All of the girls were supportive and told me that they felt the same way too. I laugh and tell them that I was surprised that a young boy didn't think I was a zombie because of how skinny I was. I made some friends and we agreed to keep up with each other and make sure one of us doesn't have relapse. Megumi and Yuri are the girls I met in the support group. We got along pretty well; we both agree that were too skinny. Yuri was the quiet type she almost reminds me of Luka with her hair and eyes; except she's a blonde and Luka's hair is pink. She's a lot shorter than Luka; she's probably only 5ft 6 inches. Megumi was more outgoing almost like Rin but her hair was dyed green mine was dyed teal. We both realize that we go to the same school as each other.

"So you both go to Crypton High?" Yuri asks.

"Yeah which grade are you in?" I ask.

"Sophomore."

"Same."

"So how come I never seen you at school?" I ask.

"I'm in a lot of honors and standard classes. Yuri says.

"Regular classes." Megumi says.

"Yuri who are your first period teachers?" I ask.

"Hiyama and Shion." Yuri responds.

"Weren't you in my Math class because I remember people kept saying that you and Luka are related since you two look alike?" I say.

"I get that a lot; everyone thinks were related but you can tell we're not because I'm only 5ft 6 and she's almost 6ft." Yuri says.

"You and Luka act the same way." I suggest.

We both laugh and the doctor brings us some fruit. When I look at it I want to purge but's just a distraction I have to overcome. I get a piece of the apple and I eat it and have two more slices. I hope Mikuo is doing okay because I wonder what's he's doing in school.

School

Mikuo POV

Class is dull as usual; everyone wants to know what happened to Miku. I continue to study for my test tomorrow in English. Sensei Hiyama gave us a packet to study from. He gives me an extra for Miku; but I begin to doubt she'll survive she's still in denial but the doctor finally told me that she is getting help from the support group. I just hope she's okay. Meiko's in my class and we work together on the packet.

"How's Miku doing?" Meiko asks.

"She's slowly recovering; she's getting therapy for her eating disorder she should be back in school within a month or two depending on how bad her situation is going." I reply.

"You know I haven't seen Megumi and Yuri lately. You think they are okay?" Meiko says.

"I don't know Yuri or Megumi." I reply.

"Sorry I guess they are students in my other classes that I know but our group doesn't know them. I'm sure Luka knows Yuri becuase teachers mistake them for each other thinking they are related." Meiko says.

"I don't know what happened; we both saw this coming but we both ignored it thinking it was puberty starting. Miku is in the hospital because of her eating disorder." I say.

"Yeah I know I should have realized when she was purging during third period I should have saw it as a warning sign that she has an eating disorder." Meiko says.

I look at the board and continue to work with Meiko on the packet. Sensei Hiyama gave us another lecture about some old poems and how they are written. I look out the window and still wish Miku was still in school.

Authors Notes

Guest: Rin is going to be okay If you're wondering what eating disorder Miku has I'll leave it up to the viewers to decide which one she has. This is why she had symptoms of both in earlier chapters. This may be the longest story that I will publish but I left some cliff hangers and given many hints of the outcome of Miku's condition. There may be some parts where its just Rin and Len but it would only be for a few chapters. I might write a separate story that is tied to this one for Rin's condition.


	9. Diagnosis

The following Week

Rin POV

It's been a week since I was in the hospital Mikuo sometimes visits me. The doctor doesn't think I'm stable enough to go back to school due to the nature of my condition. I realize that I need help; I've been attending the support group the doctor wanted me to attend. There are many people that are suffering the same issue as me. I no longer felt isolated but I miss Len. I'm sure he misses me. My scars and cuts are healing slowly; but I don't want Oliver to find out about them. I talk to

Mikuo for a while and I learn that Miku is in the hospital becuase of he found out she had an eating disorder.

"Rin what was the reason you tried to commit suicide?" Mikuo asks calmly.

"I felt hopeless and no one wanted me. Everyone keeps telling me that Len is better than me." I respond.

"Don't feel hopeless. Luka, Gakupo, Meiko and the others were wondering where you were this past week." Mikuo says.

"I already lost hope, so I started cutting I didn't know why but the pain made me feel better." I reply.

"Rin listen to me, Len was worried sick about you. When we had a sleep over he was crying in his sleep a lot; he's worried about you." Mikuo replies.

I look at Mikuo and realize that he's right; I have a problem. Some of the cuts never fully healed on my arm. The doctor asks Mikuo to leave so she could change my bandages. When she opens one of the gauze pads I cry out because the pad stuck to my wound and the gauze stuck to my skin. She took a scissor and began to cut away the bandages; she applies some antibiotic to my cuts and puts the wrappings around my arm. She checks my chest and abdomen for any infection around the stiches. She allows Mikuo to come back in and we both are talking to each other for a while.

"So what caused Miku to have an eating disorder?" I ask.

"School, pressure, and I lost my mom after we graduated middle school." Mikuo replies.

"I'm sorry to hear about your mother. But did she have any warning signs that showed that she had an eating disorder?" I ask

"She would sometimes purge and would wear baggy clothes to hide her extreme weight loss. However I ignored it because I thought that wearing baggy clothes was a thing that girls do." Mikuo says.

"I don't know what happened to Len and I; in middle school it felt like he was avoiding me. But when we graduated we got together again. A week after high school started I started cutting and smoking. I wanted to quit but it's so hard." I say.

"Why did you start cutting?" Mikuo asks.

"It felt like whenever I would cut, the cuts resembled my problems and whenever it bleed my problems went away. I got used to the pain and it was really addicting." I say.

"How did you conceal the cuts and the fact that you were cutting?" Mikuo asks.

"I would go into the woods to cut; I would bring gauze and tape to hide the wounds and pretend that my arm was cut from a branch. I washed the knife and hide it in my desk or pocket of my hoodie." I reply.

"I see but why didn't you want to get help. This isn't normal Rin; you make think you're hopeless and cutting will solve your problems but it doesn't; your problems only get worse if you don't get help. Why didn't you get help from Len if you were uncomfortable telling your parents?" Mikuo says.

"I don't know why. Len doesn't have any time to hang out anymore he's always busy with homework. It's a girl thing and he wouldn't even know what I'm going through." I reply.

We talk for a while before Mikuo leaves and Len walks in. I look at Len solemnly and he feels my rough hand and rubs my rough arm. My skin was no longer the silky smooth hand he was used to; it has become rough from all the constant abuse and cutting. Len hugs me and I want to hug but the bandages are constricting my movement. The nurse brings me a sandwich and fruit from the cafeteria.

Support group

Miku POV

My eating disorder is slowly getting better. I finally broke the cycle of eating and purging. Megumi had some relapse but Yuri and I got her on track. We both got to have meals but they were small because they didn't want someone to have relapse. I quietly eat Megumi and Yuri are eating next to me and we have some conversations."

"Megumi what are you going to do after we recover?" Yuri asks.

"I want to be able to eat my favorite foods again. Might eat a bowl of candy cereal." Megumi responds.

"Wow that's a nice reward and every child's dream of eating." I reply.

"Miku so how did your brother find out that you have an eating disorder?" Yuri asks.

"He noticed how I used to be a 06 short and now I wear a 00 long. Also he kept hearing me vomit painfully in the bathroom; at first he thought I had food poisoning until he caught on and realized I had an eating disorder." I say.

"My mom found out on a Saturday afternoon. So I was changing into my clothes when she walked in without knocking; then she realized saw that I was anorexic. I felt really bad for making her cry. I found out she really cared about me; she realized I was lying the whole time about eating ealier. I would even go as far as waking up early and putting clean dishes in the sink to make it look like I was eating. My older Brother Yui tried to comfort me when he came home during his semester breaks and would try to make me eat. I told my mom I wanted to get help but I couldn't stop. I really wanted to eat but I couldn't because I thought I was fat." Yuri responds.

"My doctor was the one that found out I had bulimia; even though I was normal weight. I finally confessed that I would purge after I ate. My dad was surprised because I was the only girl in my family. I had 4 older brothers and whenever I ate with them I would secretly go to the bathroom and purge because they had me eat a lot of food and I felt insecure about my body." Megumi says.

"It seems we all have trouble maintaining our weight. We should meet up at the library at school once our therapy is complete." I say.

"Yeah we should do that I should introduce my friends to you both but we have to do this after school." Yuri replies.

"Hopefully Meiko could come unless she has wrestling practice that day." I say.


	10. Recovery

2 months later

Rin POV

My cuts are getting better and although some haven't healed completely, I still feel confident about myself. The therapy is helping me get better. I no longer cut and I managed to stop smoking. Mom is proud of me and the stitches finally comes off. I hear that Miku is getting better; the doctor finally thinks I'm stable enough to get discharged tomorrow. Len rubs my hair and the Doctor takes the IV off my arm. I finally feel accepted. I talk to Mikuo in the waiting room with Len sitting next to me. We both decide to visit Miku who's in her room. We see that she's getting better. She finally gained enough weight to be discharged but the doctor wants her to have monthly weight checks to make sure she doesn't have any relapse. Miku gets a copy of the pictures of her before and after and was willing to let our health teacher use it as an example about how eating disorders affects the body. I liked Miku better when she looked normal. Before she would always look like she was too skinny.

"Miku you look good today." Len says.

"Thanks Len, I can't believe Rin and I both ended up in the hospital on the same day. Len are you dating any girls?" Miku asks.

"No, becuase I really want to date you." Len says.

"Yeah I want to date you too Len. Rin is it okay if I date your brother?" Miku asks.

"Sure, but if you hurt him you'll regret it." I say sarcastically.

"Okay Rin I promise but I won't cheat on him." Miku says

I laugh with Miku and Len about a funny comment. But I can't accept Miku as my sister because we were friends before Len was her boyfriend.

Miku POV

I'm finally able to walk again. I get up off my wheelchair but Len helped me get up. We both go to the cafeteria to eat. I eat a bagel with peanut butter. Len eats a banana and Rin eats an orange. We laugh have some conversations together as friends. I see Yuri with her older brother and Mom she's eating some food and is still in her wheelchair. I also see Megumi with her dad and oldest brother. We all turned out alright, I finally got help with my problem. Rin is laughing and sometimes hitting Len for a bad joke. Mikuo walks behind me and hugs me; he doesn't feel like he's crushing me anymore.

"Miku I'm glad you're okay. I was worried about you." Mikuo says.

"Yeah Mikuo, I know I wished I had caught this sooner." I say.

"Look I'm glad were all okay. We should go with the group; I still miss Meiko attacking Kaito whenever he gets on her bad side. Also Gakupo trying give in to his flirting." Rin says.

"I almost forgot about that." I say

I look at Mikuo and he's happy that I'm okay. I feel Len hold my hand knowing that I'm okay. He'll make sure I don't have a sudden relapse and I feel confident about my body. He tells me that he liked me better when I was myself and not obsessed about staying skinny. We both go back to my room where Rin asks me about my condition and what it was like to go through it. I tell her that it was hard to accept that I was too skinny and breaking my cycle of eating and purging. Mikuo and Len are having a brotherly conversation because we may become a family. I was surprised that Meiko didn't have an eating disorder because she's in wrestling but I guess she was more focused on staying healthy to avoid getting injured during practice.

Mikuo POV

"Len are you willing to accept me as your older brother?" I ask.

"Yeah I'm okay with it because I always saw you as an older brother back in middle school." Len replies.

"Yeah at least your sister isn't very distant with you anymore. She seems more open about her emotions but she'll always be a tomboy." I say.

"I don't know why she's a tomboy because some students say that I look like a pretty boy." Len says.

"Yeah with her hair short she looks like a guy from the back but once you see her face she looks like a girl." I say.

"Ha she was always assertive and a lot stronger than me." Len says.

I walk outside the room and look out the window. The view is amazing but I'm glad Miku was released from the hospital. It may take a while for Miku to adjust but she'll be okay.

Author's Notes: Sorry if this chapter was short I wasn't able to write much for this; it's supposed to be a filler but an important part of the plot.

The part where Miku is eating a bagel with peanut butter is actually an accomplishment. This is due to the fact that she would be constricting her calorie intake and getting her to eat something with a lot of calories is difficult for a person with an eating disorder. Even though it was small it still had a lot of calories.

On the side note some of Rin's cuts didn't heal properly because her skin was badly damaged and she would cut deep. I may develop a second Fanfic tied to this one so that you know what led to Rin being in the hospital since it wasn't elaborated enough and some people may be wondering what happened to RIn.


	11. Unbroken Bond

At a buffet

Mikuo POV

The group and I are at a buffet and I see Miku eating a lot. Rin has a large appetite but has a fast metabolism but gains nothing after eating at a buffet. Len on the other hand is the same way. Meiko and Kaito are talking while eating. Meiko has a lot of meat on her plate and I have some meat and leeks on my plate. I look at Miku who's enjoying herself. Rin is asking Len why he's eating so much meat but replies that if he wants to be tall he needs a lot of meat in his diet which is what Meiko told him. I leave the table to get some more food with Luka we both look at the variety of food. Luka puts a lot of seafood on her plate mostly lobster and tako. I get some soup and a large rare steak.

Miku POV

"Meiko how was your wrestling season?" I ask.

"It was okay but I think Rin should join. She'd be great for the mats. For one she looks cute but once she's on the mat she's stronger than what you would expect." Meiko says.

"Oh, maybe Rin should join she's pretty strong but she'll break her opponent's arm." I say.

"Not really, I've broken more of my opponent's arms than a skateboard. Two of my opponents forfeited because they were afraid of me. But Miku I'm glad you're okay because I would think I would have had the eating disorder." Meiko replies.

"Yeah I thought so too but an eating disorder could affect anyone. After therapy I feel confident about my image but I still need monthly weight checks to make sure I don't have a relapse.

Meiko and I are laughing during our conversation. I look at Rin and see that she's happy and cheerful not the depressed Rin that ended up in the hospital. Some of her cuts had healed fully but others may never heal fully. Luka comes back to the table to eat and Gakupo puts his arm around her. Luka complies and flirts back at Gakupo and they are enjoying themselves. Megumi and Yuri met the group but they couldn't come because they had plans to celebrate with their families. After we finish we go back to my house and talk as a group.

Rin POV

I go with the group to hang out at Miku and Mikuo's house; once we are there we begin talking about our experience the past few months. My depression isn't as bad as it was before and therapy is helping me a lot. I no longer feel hopeless. We talk for a while. Meiko slaps Kaito for a bad joke. Luka and Gakupo admitted to dating for the past few months but kept their relationship a secret until now. I look at Len and he's happy and is sitting next to Miku holding her hand. I feel sort of jealous but it's just me being overprotective. Oliver and I are dating but Len is stuck in big brother mode even though he's 5 minutes younger than me; but it's just a twin thing. Mikuo was overprotective of Miku when Len admitted to wanting to date her

Third POV

The group is enjoying themselves in this experience. It was hard on everyone since Miku and Rin were in the hospital. Mikuo and Len are helping Miku feel confident about herself. Rin joined the wrestling team because Meiko recruited her, Yuri and Luka. Luka was a heavy weight, Yuri was a medium, and Rin was a lightweight. Their school year was rough but they made it through.

A/N: Thanks so much for the critique. The reason I wrote this story is because in most Fan fics Miku was the perfect girl but I always thought she was hiding something. When I wrote this story it was intended to be a one-shot. This story may be giving awareness of eating disorders and its effects on its victims and their families. There is a slight chance I may write what happened during Rin's experience. I will be posting my next story Trials of Fatherhood tomorrow; it will mostly be drabbles about Kaito being a father and a popstar. It won't be a story but It will outline of Kaito's life raising Rin and Len by himself since Meiko died when they were born.


End file.
